


Ending Scene

by AtlSaints9405



Series: Song Ships [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Exnovios, M/M, Mención de Daehyun, Mención de Youngjae, No soy tan buena escribiendo angustia, Past Relationship(s), Reencuentro, Rompimiento, ¿Angustia?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlSaints9405/pseuds/AtlSaints9405
Summary: Con cada piso que subía el ascensor, su ansiedad aumentaba. Estaba cerca, a unos cuantos segundos de llegar a ese lugar donde pasó los mejores momentos de su vida. El lugar en el cual vivió junto a quien, creía, era el amor de su vida.





	Ending Scene

Uno… dos… tres…

Con cada piso que subía el ascensor, su ansiedad aumentaba. Estaba cerca, a unos cuantos segundos de llegar al apartamento que solía compartir con Yongguk. Ese lugar donde pasó los mejores momentos de su vida. Donde, junto a su mejor amigo, lloró y rio. El lugar en el cual vivió junto a quien, creía, era el amor de su vida.

La campana del ascensor marcó que ya había llegado a su destino. Ahora solo quedaban unos pasos, unos cuantos pasos más para…

–Oh…–Yongguk salió del apartamento con una bolsa negra en la mano–. Himchan, no sabía que venías.

–Vine a dejarte las llaves y a recoger unas cosas.

–Ahm… Si quieres–Yongguk miró hacia la bolsa negra en sus manos–, ya sabes.

Himchan rodeó a Yongguk, evitando tocarlo, y entró al apartamento. Era la primera vez que se encontraban desde que se mudó y estar allí, parado y con la mirada del mayor encima suyo, le producía escalofríos.

–Nos vemos.

–Himchan-Yongguk dio un paso hacia él–, sería bueno que te quedaras un rato. Ya sabes, para hablar.

–Sí, claro–no pensó. No tenía que hacerlo, ya pasaron ocho meses desde que rompieron. Debería haberlo superado, debería estar parado frente a él y no actuar como si todavía estuviera destrozado por su rompimiento o como si, desde que rompió con Yongguk, se sintiera perdido.

–Entonces, nos vemos ahorita

 

A pesar de haber pasado seis meses sin entrar al apartamento, la casa estaba igual a cómo la dejó cuando salió por esa puerta. La mesa de cuatro puestos, que compraron entre risas el día en que se mudaron, continuaba siendo la primera cosa que se veía al entrar. En la esquina derecha, estaba el sofá marrón en el cual los dos pasaban las noches viendo películas y comiendo palomitas de maíz. Y en la pared del lado izquierdo, detrás de la mesa, se encontraba la pintura a blanco y negro de Marilyn Monroe en su icónica pose de la falda levantada. La única prueba que había de que este ya no era su hogar era la clara ausencia de los narcisos que su hermana le regaló y que deberían ser centro de la mesa de té.

Era casi como volver a casa.

 

Entró al cuarto que, antes, compartía con Yongguk y se sorprendió al ver una caja sellada y marcada con su nombre. Se acercó a ella lentamente, como si el contenido de la caja podría explotar en cualquier momento, y la revisó. En ella estaba todo lo que olvidó tras su última visita: la camiseta blanca con el logo de Batman que ya le quedaba pequeña, la cartuchera morada que solía llevar a su trabajo, su edición con tapa dura de “Matar un Ruiseñor” y su set de resaltadores de Faber Castell.

–Encontraste tu caja–Yongguk habló detrás de él. En algún punto había regresado de sacar la basura y, como siempre, lo hizo tan silenciosamente que Himchan no lo escuchó llegar.  

–Sí, gracias por organizarlo todo

 _Organizarlo todo para que me vaya de tu vida_ –pensó.

–No es nada–Yongguk arrugó los labios demostrando su disgusto por algo–. Aunque debo informarte que nunca pude encontrar tu _hoddie_ negro.

–Igual no importa, ya le encontré un suplente.

–¿Tan rápido?

–Sí, me resigné a no volverlo a tener–lanzó una mirada hacia la caja–. En realidad, me resigné a no recuperar mis cosas, pero Daehyun me dijo que debería devolver tus llaves. Así que… aquí estoy–sonrió, las llaves que ahora tenía en sus manos se sentían como plomo hirviendo sobre su piel.

–Eso fue bueno. Quería verte desde hace mucho, pero no sabía si estabas listo

–Estoy bien. Perfectamente–la sonrisa en sus labios fue fingida, no había forma que Yongguk ignorara lo falsa que se veía.

–Channie…–su exnovio se movió hacia él lentamente, sus ojos reflejaban lástima. Yongguk sentía lástima por él.

–No hagas eso–se alejó de él–. No tienes que sentir lástima por mí

–No lo hago–Yongguk frunció el ceño–. Traje sushi para los dos ¿quieres?

Suspiró. Había dicho que se quedaría a hablar, ahora no podía romper su palabra.

–Sí.

–Gracias.

Himchan vio a Yongguk abrir la alacena y sacar los platos de la mesa. Lo vio sacar la caja y ubicarla en medio de los platos y servir la bebida con facilidad. Antes, era él quien servía la comida. Antes, era él quien se encargaba de lavar y sacar los platos.

Ahora… bueno, ya no era igual que antes.

–Organizaste la cocina–apuntó cuando ya estaban sentados sobre la mesa.

–Sí, ahora que los chicos debutaron, me dieron un mes durante las vacaciones de veranno

–Claro.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste estas vacaciones?

–Me apunté para darle tutorías a niños de tercer año–respondió. Antes, nunca trabajaría en sus vacaciones de verano, le gustaba tener sus dos meses libres por ser profesor de un colegio público. Pero este año, su apartamento era pequeño, estaba lleno de cajas sin desempacar y su vecina se quejaba por cada pequeño ruido que hacía. No era como si quedarse allí todo el día fuera una buena perspectiva

–Eso es raro.

–Quería utilizar mejor mi tiempo–se llevó un _rollo california_ a la boca.

Yongguk asintió mecánicamente sin decir palabra alguna y Himchan soló un suspiro cansado. El problema de hablar con Yongguk era que había momentos en los cuales se quedaba callado—“para qué decir algo si no es necesario”, solía decir–y comenzaba a pensar demasiado. Hace unos meses, Himchan habría hecho un chiste de “un centavo por tus pensamientos” o sobre “lo ruidosa que es la mente de Yongguk”, pero hoy… bueno, hoy no se parece en nada a hace unos meses.

–Yongguk, sobre qué querías hablar.

Su ex novio lo observó sorprendido, como si no esperase esa respuesta de él y, después de unos segundos respondió, dubitativo:

–Quería saber cómo estabas. No hablábamos desde el ‘día en que te fuiste y pensé que…–se pasó la mano por el cabello.

–¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que podríamos ser amigos ahora? ¿Que podríamos volver a ser como antes de comenzar a salir?–se levantó de la mesa–¿Si quiera sabes por qué me fui?

–Porque dije que no te amaba. Te fuiste por eso.

–No… bueno… sí. Pero es más que eso–comenzó a caminar por la sala.

Por su mente pasó el día en el que decidió empacar sus maletas e irse del apartamento en el cual vivió con Yongguk.

Durante cuatro años de su vida, Himchan se levantaba, tomaba el vaso de agua que Yongguk dejaba servido para él, se cepillaba los dientes, salía a la sala, y era recibido por un beso y un “te amo” de su novio. Esa fue la rutina durante cuatro años. Pero después comenzó a despertarse sin su vaso de agua, sin ser recibido con un beso y, algunas veces, con una nota que decía “salí temprano”. No se preocupó hasta que pasaron dos semanas en las cuales no escuchó un “te amo de su novio” Así que decidió solucionar el problema solo.

En los últimos meses de su relación, se despertó más temprano, le preparaba el desayuno a Yongguk y, siempre, antes de irse, le decía un “te amo” que era respondido con “yo también”. Los te amos se hicieron rutinarios y cada día más débiles. Himchan solamente tenía la fuerza para esperar al día que no llegara la respuesta.

Lo que no esperaba era que Yongguk le respondiera lentamente, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta “yo ya no te amo” y luego agregara un “mejor hablemos cuando regrese”.

En ese momento supo que nada podría salvar su relación. Empacó sus maletas, llamó a Daehyun para que lo dejara quedarse con él durante un tiempo y dejó una nota que decía: “me fui”.

No podía continuar con algo que estaba muerto.

 

–Himchan–Yongguk llamó su atención–, no has dicho nada en los últimos minutos.

–No puedo estar aquí.

–Sí puedes estar aquí, solo que prefieres huir.

–Para ti es fácil decirlo.

–No es fácil decirlo. Te conozco de toda la vida y ahora tengo que tratarte como un a un desconocido.

–No me estás tratando como a un desconocido

–Pero tú sí lo haces conmigo–Himchan se detuvo cuando sintió las manos de Yongguk sobre sus hombros

–Channie, quiero hablar contigo. Quiero saber si estás bien, y no a través de la versión censurada de Youngjae, quiero la versión completa.

–Sigo enamorado de ti–soltó–. En algún punto de nuestra relación, dejaste de amarme, no sé por qué. Pero yo sigo enamorado de ti

–Himchan…

–No, ¿quieres escuchar la verdad? Aquí está. Mi apartamento es terrible y, como cometí el error de alquilarlo por internet, ahora tengo que soportarlo durante seis meses más. Mamá y papá no dejan de preguntarme por ti, estoy seguro que creen que fui yo quien se equivocó y quien te alejó y probablemente tengan razón. Desde que me fui no he vuelto a tocar el piano porque tocarlo me recuerda a ti. Y los chicos no dejan de actuar como si me fuera a destruir en cualquier momento y creo que puede ocurrir porque todas las noches no dejo de preguntarme qué hice mal para que, en algún momento, descubrieras que yo no soy la persona indicada para ti...–respiró profundamente. Aunque no se arrepentía de su arranque, temía a la reacción de Yongguk–. ¿Esa es la verdad que quieres escuchar?

–Himchan, tú no hiciste nada malo. Yo fui quien dejó de amarte

–Para ti es fácil decirlo

–¿Por qué actúas como si todo esto fuera fácil para mí?–Yongguk se alejó de él–. No es fácil estar aquí y no es fácil ser el culpable del sufrimiento de la persona que más me importa.

–Entonces, por qué. Si te importo tanto, por qué dejaste de amarme.

–No sé. Comencé a despertarme y me olvidaba de que estabas a mi lado, luego pasaba las tardes sin preguntarme qué hacías y finalmente, me olvidé que existías. Ya no quería compartir lo que pensaba contigo–se acercó y limpió sus lágrimas. Lentamente. Tal y como solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntos–. No es tu culpa. Sé que duele, pero no es tu culpa

Asintió bruscamente.

–debo irme

–Himchan…

–No puedo verte durante un tiempo. Tendrás que soportar las versiones censuradas de Youngjae porque no puedo ser tu amigo como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre nosotros. Tendrás que aguantar y esperar hasta que yo le dé permiso para contarte algo.

Tomó la llave en su bolsillo y la dejó sobre la mesa.

–Himchan–la voz de Yongguk volvió a llamarlo–, espero que algún día todo mejore.

–Yo también.

Por el bien de su grupo y el bien de su amistad, tenía que mejorar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que les gustara el fic.  
> El nombre y el fic están basados en la canción de IU Ending Scene. Es una de mis canciones favoritas de este año, por mucho, y por eso decidí unir dos cosas que me encantan: B.A.P y IU (Ahora que lo pienso, todos los años hago esto y siempre terminan con tristeza).  
> El punto es que el fic está basado, libremente, en la canción.  
> Espero que les guste.  
> Gracias.  
> PD: algún día haré un Banghim con final feliz.


End file.
